gone
by kitkat10168
Summary: robin ditched bats and young justice, read and find out why! Then find out what happens when they find him!


**this story is rated k.p.s-robin left for a year not just a was twelve when he left.**

it was a good day and the sun shined over titans tower and everyone was happy, even cyborg and beastboy ,who could(usally) not last two minutes without getting in arguement, were happily just enjoying the was in the kitchen making-who-knows-what while robin was going through files on the couch. he had small red earbuds that shined in the sun on,and was listening to loud was going great till that text came on robins phone.

a ringtone ,louder than a car radio on high,came off of robins phone in his small ,almost invisible, black small boy swiftly turned off the ring and looked at the message._  
_

robins heart began beating fast and his face lost all had hid where he was from the justice league,young justice,and more importantly batman,for more than 1 year. now that they have found him they would drag him away from his beloved the titans when they needed him.

He tried to get up but fell on the floor trembling,

"yo man you ok?"

cyborg had run up to him to help him get up while raven stared ,worried, set down her book,and starfire stopped cooking.(if you could call it _cooking)_

"friend robin are you alright?"starfire bore large gleaming green eyes into him.

beastboy just scratched his head and was about to ask what was happening,but raven shot a look saying 'shut-up or you're dead'.raven turned to robin and he looked to her,their eyes meeting for a few moments before he nodded his head in agreement.

**(raven knows everything about robin)**

"robin had a team before us ,as you are all aware"she paused,making sure they understood this,then continued."His mentor ,Batman, and the team called Young Justice found know where he is and probably want him back."

the whole room was silent .then a loud yell came from star.

"**HE WILL NOT BE FORCED HOME!WE WILL-I WILL,STAND UP TO THEM!"**

robin looked at her sadly and explained it was a huge group of teenagers and adults with amazing super powers that would overpower her quickly.A idea popped in robin's head and sprang up and began talking

"team,i didn't want to get you involved in this,but now there is no other way if you still want a leader. the'll be here soon but i have an 's what you'll do...

**10 minutes later**

"and say you have no leader.i can gather all my stuff to the underground cellar and that will give us time to get the heck out of here"

then beastboy started to argue

"dude..we would get beaten senceless till they know where you are" robin gave him a death glare.

"if anything like that happens i'll come up and surrender,ok?"

they couldn't say no,it was the only plan they had to keep their leader."fine"they all said at once,minus robin.

"great!there 5 minutes away!"

**{ROBIN}**

the team glared at me thinking i was crazy still.

"don't worry,you'll be fine!"they saw no more of me as I raced down the blue,black and purple walls to the dark team heard him clumsly gather his stuff in a small bundle and run to the "safe place".they never saw him even glance back up at them.

**{batman}**

5 minutes later a jet landed on a large T shaped building carrying the young justice team and a few justice league woudn't go alone for fear his son would run away. with the justice league and young justice team he felt they woud be safe. since robin would try to get of course did not say the jl was coming because he knew robin would hatch a bigger plan then the one he was probably thinking of right now,or already carrying all cautiously got of the large ship and made our way to a large blue door.i knocked hard on it knowing someone would ignore him or come.a little to quickly,the one called cyborg, opened up and with a nervous sigh asked me a strange but fake question,"who are you? and what do you want?'i answered in a deep deadly voice

"you already know who i am.i told you, and i know it."i gave him my 'bat-glare',as robin would call it.

i watched him turn away and run away deep into the tower showing fear on his face. the teams and i quickly followed,wasting no time to get ready for a fight. when we got there the titans were all huddled up on a long orange couch. manhunter,wonder woman,and i made or way to the center of the room in front of the couch to talk to them. the alien girl got up and shoved wonder woman into a wall and yelled at her in another language,cyborg had flipped off the couch and tried to hold me down which lasted for 1 second before i threw a punch,the goth girl soared up to the ceiling and was battiling artemis,superman,and superboy.

a small greened skin boy was running around the room changing into green animals being chased and some times cornered by wally,kaldur,and was sweating and breathing hard,as were the other the fight lasted 8 minutes before the teen titans gave out,but not before the green boy pulled out his phone and whispering something into to find my son.

{robin}

my phone vibrated and with a muffled and scarred voice,beastboy said to come up.i realized my team had be beat as i ran up the stairs with a worried frown on my face.i walked into the main room and sighed at what i pastout on the blue carpet floor,raven on the bright orange couch,and cyborg powered down next to the tv.I ran to starfire ignoring everyone staring at me. i began to realize i was being starred at by yj and,_ did the justice league get here_.I sat down near star and lightly shook her awake. she looked at me in pure pain.

"robin-"?she asked a soft voice.

i wanted to tell her it was alright,that i would never leave her but someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away.i lo toked back to see it was batman who grabbed me and was staring to pull me to far away from star.I did something that i knew would shock him for at least 4 seconds.i kicked him in the stomache and bit his he pulled back from i began running to raven to wake her up,superboy and superman treid to block my way. blocked my way.i realized i had kept kryptonite in my belt.i pulled it out while doing a flip over them ad threw it down at their feet where they crumbled to the ground.i reched inside my yellow bet once more as my feet touched the ground.I grabbed 5 smoke pellets and through them all around the room.i quickly woke raven up and we grabbed the others and ran to the basement.

{batman}

i knew robin would have a plan b, but i thought it would unfold slowly.I was obviously wrong.

"everyone alright?"i yelled.

"well other than being kicked in the butt by a thirteen year old every things fine''superman said in a clearly upset voice.

"can you and manhunter locate robin?"

manhunter and superman both nodded and began lead YJ,wonder woman,and i down 4 stairways that lead to a large dark room.I heard robins hushed voice and instantly ran to it as if it were the only thing keeping me alive. i was running to catch him when a light was turned on and robin could be seen was in the corner with his hands raised in surrender.I slowly walked over unknowing if he had made a plan or not.

{robin}

now that my team was safe and raven promised to look after them i raised my hands in the air to surrender.i could see the look of relief on their grabbed my waist and i was picked up and slung on his shoulder.i DO NOT LIKE TO BE CARRIED.i struggled aganist him and he finally got the hint and put me down.i was pretty sure i still had anger in my facial features as I began twitching my hand.I walked beside him with my hands still in his sight.i would not-could not- try anything that would put my friends at well,better make the best of it.

"i dont think its very fair to brake into someones home with only a message saying you would come on such short notice"i began.

"i don't think its fair we had to attack your friends and chase you around the house for 10 minutes" At this point we had made it to the ship and were already on next words i spoke were out of pure anger.

"its not whelming that some of you violated my privacy and attacked me with questions i didn't want to answer. also not cool to go through my stuff and then hide it from me like it never happened."

that shocked everyone on the ship._i bet they thought i would never know..._i think the JL must have thought i just ran away cause i was having issues.i was still twitching my hand.I knew i would have to run away,but for the time being though,i would miss this home,my titans tower,i would miss raven,starfire,beastboy,and cyborg.(mainly raven)

as the ship was soaring through the air as i reached for my backpack,with all eyes on me,i went over to the right side of the ship and sad on a bench that matched a smooth white marble table in front of me.I pulled out several pictures and reports of robberies with pictures of for me,Batmanwalked over and saw a picture i hoped he wouldn't of course with my luck, he did.

"why is bane in jump city?"

i tried sound calm and whelming when i answered but in no way did it work."i don't know. that's what i'm trying to figure out."i heard him sigh as he walked back over to his seat.

when we got 'home'(the mountain) i was sent to the training room so the others could talk.i was beggining to work out when i heard batman yell at the YJ team. he had no idea they broke in to my room and that's what caused me to leave.i didn't know why he thinks i only left cause of that.I climbed onto the bars and began doing some 'now very easy flips '.even though slade is pure evil,he _is_ very smart so everything batman taught me is just plain...easy after what slade taught me.

i jumped onto the floor mat and began the new moves i had learned from slade.i hadn't noticed bats watching me.

"where did you learn those moves?"batman had been watching me twist,kick and punch all in one slight movement.

i answered with another question unwilling to say i learned them from a villain.

"did you already know they had broken into my room and you just did not care?"

he looked back at me his eyes filled with guilt even behind a mask anyone could see that.

"no,i had no idea what had kept it away from that why you left?"i felt no guilt and simply answered"not the only reason"

{batman}

i had no idea they had gone through dick's stuff and i truly felt terrible.i was not there when he was crying the last time the team had messed with dick but this was far worse.i gathered up the justice league members and and told them the looked guilty because they also had no idea their kids had sent robin then gathered up the guilty,sad looking kids and gave them a harsh talk,very harsh."you are all the reason robin left for a year and hoped to remain that you did was stupid and you had no are all banned from missions until further notice."thats when they began to protest.

"we had a right to know what was going on!"

"we just wanted to make sure he was ok"

"we all needed to know why robin was so depressed!"

''he seemed so sad so we tried to help him"

"ya we just-"

"ENOUGH!you all should know he likes to deal with his problems himself!esspically you wally."i growled.

"but we-"

"NO BUTS!you all are grounded to this cave until further notice."

"but that's not fair!"

"you shouldn't have done what you did,then none of this would have happened."i felt better as i walked out of the room to my son in the huge gym to make sure he did't run._how am i ever going to fix_ this?

**thanks for reading!review if you want more!**


End file.
